My Techie's Boyfriend
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: After a case the team head to a local bar for a night of drinking and laughter but Aaron's in for a shock when he finds out just who Penelope has invited to join them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I wish I did on a daily basis but sadly that's not the case. Anyway not making any profit off this story, just having fun with the awesomely awesome characters. **

**Summary: After a case the team head to a local bar for a night of drinking and laughter but Aaron's in for a shock when he finds out just who Penelope has invited to join them. **

**Please R&R**

**Enjoy! **

…

"Aaron," Dave called from across the bullpen, the team had just gotten back from a case and they were the only ones there, "you up for a drink? We're going to head to Donoghue's. "

Aaron looked down at the file in his hand "I have to finish the paperwork for the case but I wouldn't mind getting a drink after that."

Dave nodded "You want me to wait for you?"

"It's okay, you guys go, you can order me a beer and I'll meet you there" Aaron said.

"Alright," Dave said heading towards the elevators with the rest of the team "see you there."

…

It took Aaron about twenty minutes to finish and file the paperwork. He grabbed his jacket and was out of the office in no time once he was done.

The bar was only a ten minute walk from the BAU so he left his car in his parking space. He would need to come back and get it after leaving the bar since he needed to pick up Jack in the morning, so he would limit himself to one drink that night.

When he got to the bar he scanned the room for his teammates. They were sitting near the dance floor and Dave waved him over as soon as he saw Aaron enter.

Walking up to the table Aaron frowned when he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Garcia?" he asked as he sat down, he nodded his thanks to Dave when the older man passed him his beer. He took a sip before looking up at them "I thought she was coming?"

Almost identical devious looks crossed Emily's and JJ's features. "She did, but she had someone meeting her here."

Aaron looked around at the rest of the team and noticed Spencer looked sheepish, a light blush colored his cheeks. Derek was grinning ear to ear with a gleam in his eyes. However Dave's look concerned him the most. Dave was good at masking his emotions but at that moment he looked worried.

"Someone?" Aaron asked "Who?"

Emily grinned and pointed to the dance floor.

Aaron turned to look and his eyes widened; he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed them before.

No wonder Spencer was blushing.

Penelope was dancing rather promiscuously in the arms of a muscular young man.

Aaron's fists clenched involuntarily.

The man was tall with messy blonde hair and he was built, his frame was similar to Derek's but wider.

All of his attention was focused on Penelope. His hands roamed her body, pulling her firmly to him, leaving not even an inch of space between them.

Aaron didn't even think you could call what they were doing dancing, it looked more like they were having sex…right there in the middle of the dance floor.

"Who is that?" he asked stiffly.

"That," Emily said with a chuckle as she eyed the man with a sexy smirk "is Penelope's boyfriend."

She sobered instantly though when Aaron shot her an annoyed look. That was obvious to him. Penelope wasn't the type of woman to dance like that with someone she just met.

He wasn't looking for and obvious answer.

Dave cleared his throat trying to break the tension that now penetrated the table.

"His name is Eric Turner," Dave explained "Penelope told us that she met him at the gym she goes to. He's a trainer there. She said they've been dating for a little over a month."

Aaron turned back to the dance floor. Turner was grinning down at Penelope, looking like the cat that ate the canary and it sickened Aaron.

He understood well enough, he'd probably look the same way if he was the one dancing with Penelope but he wasn't and he couldn't take watching them.

He looked down at the table and his drink. He picked the beer up and swallowed a mouthful down. He placed the beer down acting as normal as possible, he knew the rest of his team were watching him with interest.

He pinched the bridge of his nose; he was no longer in the mood to socialize. "Thanks for the beer," he said to Dave "but I think I'm going to head home."

"But you just got here…" Spencer began but Aaron was already standing up.

"I have Jack tomorrow and I just remembered that I promised to take him and his friend bowling. It's going to be a long day, so I'd like to get to sleep early."

"Oh," Reid said "well, have a goodnight."

Aaron forced himself to smile "Thanks. Have a good weekend everyone."

There was a chorus of "you too" and "goodnight" as Aaron stepped away from the table.

He looked towards the dance floor once more and realized that the song had finished and Penelope was making her way towards them, Turner following right behind her.

He quickened his step.

As he reached the door he thought he heard his name being called but he just kept going.

…

**A/N: To all the Hotch/Garcia fans out there please take a look at my Heartland/Criminal Minds Crossover because they will eventually be a pairing and I'd love some feedback! **

**If you don't know, Heartland is a Canadian tv series that takes place on a horse farm in rural Alberta. You don't have to be a crazy Heartland fan to understand it; I just thought it would be a great setting for a fic. I mean who doesn't love horses? …okay so I know one person but I think the majority of people do. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own of course. **

**Wow, amazed myself with this one. It's been a very long time since I've been able to write more than one chapter of the same story back to back. **

**Which sounds better? My Techie's Boyfriend or My Technical Analyst's Boyfriend. I was trying for humor with the first one but I think the second one sounds more like Hotch. Not sure if you can tell but I had trouble naming this fic. **

**Please R&R**

**Enjoy!**

…

"Hotch?" Penelope called as she saw him push the door open "Wait, Hotch…" she trailed off when the door closed behind him.

Penelope deflated a little. It was hard to believe that he hadn't heard her since they hadn't been but a few feet away from each other.

She mentally shrugged it off as she turned towards the table, guessing that he had been lost in thought or something. She knew Hotch wouldn't ignore her on purpose, but still she wished she'd gotten a chance to say goodnight.

"He didn't stay long…" she stated as she looked at her friends.

She realized then that they all seemed to be studying her, staring at her in the same way they did when they were profiling someone.

She frowned "What?"

That snapped them out of it and within seconds they were back to normal.

But she wasn't buying it. She knew them well enough to know that something was up and she wanted to know what.

She had the question on the tip of her tongue when Eric's hand brushed hers and she looked up at his grinning face.

"Should I order us another drink?" he asked gesturing towards the bar.

Penelope felt giddiness rise up inside her as she met his sparkling emerald eyes. It was the same way she had been feeling for the last month and a half since he had asked her out.

She smiled back at him "Yeah, I'll have another Sapphire Sin, thanks."

"Of course," he said winking at her before he scanned their table "would anyone else like another?"

Derek looked around the table "I think we're all good here but thanks."

Eric nodded before walking away.

Penelope watched him go, admiring his toned ass as he moved.

When she finally turned back to the table she looked at her friends and decided to forget the previous conversation; at least for the moment.

It wasn't like her to drop something when she wanted the answer but so far she was having a great night and she didn't want to drag something up with the chance of it ruining her evening.

She would just have to corner one of her teammates in the following days and get them to spill. Her sight was set on Spencer for that, he'd be the most likely to give it up.

But for now she was just going to enjoy her evening.

She sat down in the empty chair beside Derek "Isn't he great?" Penelope asked with a happy sigh as she turned back to stare at Eric.

The others, who were expecting for Penelope to come at them guns blazing and berate them with questions causing them to have to lie through their teeth, were surprised and had to take a moment to let her words register.

JJ was the first to speak up "He seems really nice Pen."

Emily nodded her agreement "He's a good catch."

Penelope beamed "I know right."

Eric returned that moment and placed their drinks on the table. He then grabbed a chair from the next table and pulled it up so it was right beside Penelope's. He sat down and wrapped his arm around Penelope's shoulders.

He took a quick drink from his beer before putting it back down and placing his hand on Penelope's thigh under the table.

Penelope picked up her own drink "So what was up with Hotch tonight? He left in a hurry." She asked before bringing the drink to her lips.

"He wanted to get home and get to sleep because he had a big day planned with Jack tomorrow." Derek explained.

"Oh," Penelope said putting her drink down "It's too bad that he couldn't stay, I would have liked to introduce him to Eric but I'm glad he gets to spend the day with Jack."

"Jack?" Eric asked.

"That's his son, the cutest seven year old on the planet." Penelope elaborated.

"Ah," Eric said "Yeah, Penelope was telling me about how crazy your work schedules are, I don't know how you do it."

"Well it is tough at times," Dave said "but it is rewarding knowing that we're taking those bastards off the street."

Eric nodded "No I get that and I really respect all of your for it, I'd just never be able to do it that's for sure. I'm too used having my flexible schedule." He joked.

"So why did you decide to become a trainer?" Spencer asked from the other end of the table.

Eric shook his head "Truthfully about three years ago I wasn't in the best health. I had a bad lifestyle. I was one hundred pounds overweight and then my doctor told me I was at risk for getting diabetes. I decided then and there that I had to change my life. I stared eating healthy and working out and found out that not only did I like it but I was also good at it. After I had lost eighty pounds I knew that I wanted to continue with it and I wanted to help other people that were like me."

"Wow, congratulations," Emily said "that couldn't have been easy."

"Thanks. There were a few moments where I had trouble and wanted to give up but eventually I would pick myself back up again and keep at it. I'm glad I did too," he said looking at Penelope "or I wouldn't have met this beautiful woman."

"Aww…" both Emily and JJ cooed at the same time grinning at their friend.

"I take back my earlier comment," Emily said "You're not a good catch, you're an amazing one."

Eric chuckled at that, unfazed he leaned down and captured Penelope's lips in a soft, quick kiss.

Penelope let out a nervous giggle, aware of the attention they were receiving.

She felt Eric squeeze her thigh and laughed as she playfully shoved his hand away "Hey, hands off Mister!"

"For now…" Eric drawled just loud enough for Penelope to hear as he pulled away.

Penelope blushed a pretty pink but it was obvious from the way her lips twitched up slightly that she enjoyed the attention.

Watching the couple from across the table Dave silently acknowledged that it was a good thing Aaron left when he did.

The group chatted for a while longer until Eric whispered something to Penelope that caused her to start giggling again.

She turned her attention towards the others and announced that she and Eric were calling it a night.

They exchanged goodbyes as the two stood up. Eric expressed his pleasure in getting to meet Penelope's friends and the team all said how they enjoyed meeting him too and that Penelope was a lucky lady.

Eric helped Penelope with her coat then they both waved goodbye and were off.

When they were gone there was a moment of silence between those left at the table.

Emily broke it "Could someone please tell me what just happened?"

"Wish I could." Dave grumbled.

"But that meant what I think it did, right?" Emily continued.

"That Hotch has feelings beyond that of a co-worker or friend for Penelope? Yep, I think it's safe to say that's a sure bet." Derek answered.

"Shit." Emily muttered.

Dave raised his glass to that before taking a gulp of his scotch.

"What do we do now?" Spencer asked.

"What can we do?" JJ responded.

Dave ran his hand over his face "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"Wait, you knew about this?" Emily accused.

"I had my suspicions," Dave explained "but I never thought anything would ever come of it. I hopped it was just a passing fancy or a deep admiration. I reasoned with myself that even if it was more it wouldn't matter because Aaron would never cross that line."

"Do you think after tonight he will?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know," Dave said honestly "When Penelope was dating Lynch I sometimes got the feeling that Aaron was jealous but he never acted on it outright. I never expected him to act the way he did tonight."

The team grew silent again as they thought it over.

Emily broke the silence again "Shit!" she repeated "I have to say Hotch honestly has the worst timing. It was months before Penelope got over Lynch when they broke up; she's only now finally getting over it. Plus Eric is genuinely a good guy and he obviously likes Penelope. Not to mention she obviously likes him. I don't want her getting hurt over this; it could tear our team apart."

"Hopefully it won't come to that. Aaron may just need some time to cool off." Dave reasoned.

"And if that doesn't help?" Derek asked.

"Then we'll deal with it if it comes to that." Dave stated.

Emily shook her head "Shit…" she muttered one last time before downing the rest of her drink.

…

**A/N: **

**I'm really starting to like making these covers for my stories which is surprising since I normally hate making graphic art. **

**But I really like how this on turned out. Although I'll admit Aaron does look a bit stalkerish, if not slightly out of place. Well he's supposed to be displeased with their steamy relationship! I didn't think it would be so hard to find a picture of him looking all stony faced and disapproving since Hotch almost always looks like that but alas I could not find the perfect picture. **

**Anyway hopefully my muse won't desert me and I'll have the next chapter up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Own.**

**Please R&R **

**Seems like my muse has stuck around for a little longer. **

**Enjoy! **

…

"Daddy! I want the blue one!" Jack called excitedly.

Aaron smiled tiredly down at his son. He hadn't been lying the night before when he said he had plans to take Jack and his friend bowling.

He looked over at the rack of bowling balls and picked up a blue one, he gently handed it to his son.

Jack's arms went around it, clutching it to his front.

"Be careful" Aaron reminded him, even though they were only playing five pin bowling with the smaller balls they were still quite heavy and Aaron didn't want Jack accidentally dropping it on his foot.

"I know Daddy!" Jack giggled.

Aaron shook his head in amusement; he reached down and ruffled his son's hair.

"Which one do you want Rebel?" Aaron asked looking to Jack's friend.

The little boy was fidgeting, his eyes looking down and his hands behind his back.

"Umm..." he said quietly "the green one please."

"Here you go," Aaron said gently handing it to him.

The boy was very shy, his parents were young hipsters that had named their son Rebel Ryder Hale in hopes that one day he would be famous.

Jack had told Aaron the Rebel got picked on a lot, and so Jack being himself, had befriended him like he always did when he saw someone who looked like they needed a friend.

Aaron of course was proud of his son and had suggested that Jack invite his new friend bowling.

After meeting Rebel, Aaron could say that although shy, Rebel was also a well-mannered, sweet, friendly little boy who was just looking for a chance to fit in.

"Thank you," Rebel said as he brushed his auburn bangs out of his eyes.

"You're very welcome Rebel," Aaron replied.

Rebel gave him a shy smile before turning and following Jack to their bowling lane.

Aaron grabbed and orange ball and headed after the two kids.

He entered their names into the score board and said "Why don't you go first Jack?"

"Yay!" Jack said he practically ran over to the lane until Aaron gave him a stern look, his son knew better than to run indoors. Jack slowed to a walk before stopping. He looked at the five pins ahead of him like he was sizing them up. Then he enthusiastically threw his ball. It hit the floor with a thud and rolled down the lane, it curved to the right but instead of going in the gutter like it normally would have it hit the bumper that Aaron had asked for which turned its direction. It rolled slowly towards the middle and then knocked over the middle pin and the next one to the right.

Jack threw his hands up beaming; it was a triumph in his eyes.

He began to walk away but Aaron shook his head "You still have two more throws Buddy."

Jack grinned and went back. He stood waiting for his ball to return, there were others that could have been used but Jack obviously wanted his own.

His next shot knocked down one of the pins on the end and his last one made the one on the other side wobble.

Even though he had only knocked down three of the pins he turned to Rebel happily and just about yelled "You're turn."

Rebel took his ball nervously; he stood idle for a moment before doing the two-handed bend-and-throw. His ball left his hands and flew down the lane; it stayed mostly in the middle and ended up knocking down four pins, all except the one on the far left.

"Wow..." Jack said.

Rebel did his best trying to knock down the last pin but he just couldn't get it.

That didn't matter though, Rebel turned to find Jack grinning at him brightly.

"That was so cool," Jack stated reaching his hand out to high five Rebel.

Rebel seemed surprised by the reaction at first but then smiled back and returned the high five.

"Daddy's turn!" Jack called.

Aaron got up from where he had been sitting, bringing his ball with him. He stood still for a second and then let the ball fly. It hit the middle pin on an angle and he ended up getting a strike.

Both boys cheered for him.

He returned to his seat and watched as Jack picked up his ball again.

Aaron sighed as the kids played; he ran a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes.

He was tired. Even though he had gotten home early the night before he had found himself unable to sleep.

He laid awake thinking about Penelope...and her new man. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see were their bodies grinding on the dance floor.

He had known for a long while that he was attracted to Penelope. She was beautiful in his eyes but he was her boss and he knew he couldn't be more.

But it got increasingly hard as time went on. He wasn't just physically attracted to her anymore; no it was more than that. He had always known she was a unique individual and that made her special but she had also wormed her way into his heart. She understood him like no one else did and even though he was surrounded by profilers all day long, she was the only one that seemed to be able to see through his mask.

In the last few years it had hurt him to see her with Lynch but he had to come to terms with that fact that he couldn't have her. It had been hard and rather unsettling when he realized that he had unintentionally fallen in love. It seemed impossible since their relationship didn't go past friends but somehow it had happened. He had ended up loving her from afar. He learned there didn't have to be a physical aspect to a relationship to be in love with someone.

Lynch had been hard to deal with but he never expected how much of a violent reaction he would have to what he saw the scene the night before.

Seeing Penelope with her sexuality on display like that but not being able to do anything had been like a punch in the gut.

He guessed he hadn't really perceived Lynch as a threat, he had of course been jealous at times, but he had never thought they would last.

But the night before when he had seen her face, when he had seen how happy she was, he just knew that he was going to end up losing her...which was a strange thought considering he actually never had her in the first place.

...

Aaron and the boys were just starting their second game when he turned around after his own turn was over and his stomach clenched.

Walking through the doors into the bowling alley were Penelope and Eric.

Aaron was frozen in place, his eyes unbelieving.

"Daddy?" Jack said snapping him out if it "It's my turn."

"Oh…" Aaron said "Sorry Bud."

He walked over to his seat and sat down; he did not want Penelope to see him.

Out of all the bowling allies in Quantico, what were the chances?

Aaron kept his back turned towards them. He just wanted to grab Jack and Rebel and walk out of there but he couldn't make himself do it. When he saw how happy they looked. They were chatting easily with each other with identical looks of glee on their faces. When Rebel had gotten into the car earlier that morning he had barely spoken unless he was asked a question directly and he had kept his eyes glued to the floor.

Now he seemed like a whole other kid, Aaron couldn't take that away from him.

So instead he just sat low in his seat and did his best to stay hidden. His next turn was sloppy, if it hadn't been for the bumpers they all would have ended up in the gutter. He just wanted to bowl as quickly as he could so that he could get back to sitting.

Then out if the corner of his eyes he saw Eric lead Penelope to their own lane, it was about six lanes away from the one Aaron and the kids were at.

Aaron wished they weren't there but yet he watched them, he was drawn to them like your eyes were drawn to a bad car accident in morbid fascination.

They were laughing as Eric pulled Penelope towards him and kissed her before moving away and grabbing the first ball of the rack. It was bright pink, almost the same color as the dress Penelope was wearing that day. Penelope laughed at something he said as Eric flexed his muscles jokingly then moved away from her and threw his ball down the lane.

It didn't hit a single pin but rolled straight into the gutter.

Aaron knew it was petty but he was secretly pleased with that. At least the man wasn't good at everything.

Neither of his next two bowls were any better and he turned to Penelope with a sheepish look after not knocking over a single pin.

Penelope laughed, said something to him before blowing him a kiss as she picked up her own ball and walked onto the lane, her hips swaying purposefully.

"Daddy," Jack called him again "it's your turn."

Aaron nodded, peeling his eyes away from Penelope's backside; he stood up and picked up his ball.

His trouble concentrating cost him another throw which hit the gutter almost instantly. He shook his head and glared at the pins. Taking his anger out on them he threw the ball as hard as he could; it flew down the middle but only knocked over the middle pin.

Aaron sighed and threw his last ball, it knocked over two pins.

He turned back to Jack and Rebel; they were both smiling at him.

"It's okay Mr. Hotch," Rebel said "you'll get them all next time."

"Thanks Rebel," Aaron said moving away from them.

What was wrong with him? He was allowing this thing to get to him and even the boys were noticing, he needed to stop acting foolish and get on with it. He should be happy for Penelope for finding someone.

He needed to let it go and that's what he was going to do.

But still he couldn't shake the annoyed feeling he had.

It seemed as they continued to play that Aaron really didn't need to try and hide, Penelope and Eric were so consumed with each other that they barely noticed anything around them.

That was until Aaron dropped his bowling ball that crashed to the floor with a bang, missing his feet by inches.

He hadn't meant to do it but as he had picked it up he had looked up at Penelope and Eric just in time to see Eric pull Penelope into his arms, kiss her passionately and then give her a slap on her bottom as she turned to walk away.

The ball had just slipped from his fingers after that causing everyone to turn and stare at him, including the two very people he had done his best to avoid.

"Crap…" he muttered under his breath as Penelope's eyes widened in recognition.

"Daddy," Jack said running over to him "you're supposed to be careful."

"I know Jack," Aaron said "Daddy wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, sorry Buddy."

Jack looked down at his father's feet to make sure he was okay "It's okay Daddy, but next time you have to be more careful."

Aaron nodded at his son and bent to pick up his ball.

"Hotch?" he heard Penelope's familiar voice behind him and had to steady himself before straightening and turning around.

"Garcia," he said "hey, funny seeing you here."

"Yeah," Penelope said "who would have guessed right? But I'm glad we ran into each other, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye last night, and I wanted to introduce you to someone."

Penelope was smiling brightly as she moved towards Eric who was standing just behind her. Aaron's eyes moved to him, his jaw clenching as Penelope reached for his hand.

"Hotch, this is my boyfriend Eric Turner," Penelope said.

Aaron gave a stiff nod "Eric," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," Eric said holding out his hand "Penelope has told me so much about you."

Aaron didn't offer his own hand; he continued to just stare at him, like he was staring him down.

Eric awkwardly lowered his hand "So um…is that your son?"

Penelope who had been stumped by Aaron's behavior turned to see Jack coming towards them.

"Jackers," Penelope grinned walking forward and kneeling down to give him a hug "how've you been?"

"Hi Miss Penelope," Jack said when he pulled away "I'm great, we're having so much fun."

"Oh yeah?" Penelope asked "you like bowling?"

"Yeah!" Jack grinned "Daddy's really good at it…though not so good his last few turns."

Penelope looked over her shoulder at Aaron who felt like blushing.

"Well sometimes that happens," she said turning back to Jack "you get going on a really good streak and then suddenly you're getting gutter balls."

Jack nodded.

"Who's your friend?" Penelope asked.

Rebel had been walking slowly over to her.

"This is Rebel," Jack said and Rebel seemed to shrink.

"Rebel huh?" Penelope said "That's a really cool name."

Rebel looked up surprised.

"I wish my name was as cool as that," she said and Aaron saw Rebel slowly coming out of his shell again.

"Really?" Rebel asked.

"Oh yeah," Penelope said "mine certainly isn't as awesome as yours. Do you have a last name Rebel?"

"Hale," Rebel answered quietly.

"Rebel Hale," Penelope said seeming to try the name out "extra cool."

Rebel blushed.

"Rebel's really good at bowling too!" Jack piped up.

"You are?" Penelope asked "Will you show me? Maybe I can learn a thing or two, what do you say Hotch, do you mind if we hang for a bit so these boys can teach us a few tricks?"

Aaron had been captivated by how well Penelope got along with Rebel which wasn't a surprise really, he turned his attention to Eric who was beaming at Penelope, Aaron had a feeling they had been thinking the same thing which made him scowl.

He wanted to say no. He didn't want to have to spend any more time with the other man but yet again he couldn't deny his son and his friend their happiness so he just nodded stiffly.

Penelope tried to ignore Hotch's strange behavior as she smiled at the two boys.

"Awesome, let's see it then" Penelope said.

Jack and Rebel hurried to get their balls but then Jack stopped "Oh Daddy, it's still your turn."

"It's okay Jack, you can take my turn. I'm actually just going to run to the bathroom if that's okay with you Garcia?" Aaron asked.

"Of course Sir," Penelope said.

Her use of the word Sir made his heart ache painfully as he turned and headed to the bathroom.

As he walked away he heard Penelope say "Ooh the underarm bowl, that's how all the professionals start out Rebel."

…

When Aaron returned both his son and Rebel had gotten the chance to have three turns each.

He cleared his throat and the group turned to stare at him. "I'm glad you're all having fun but I'm afraid we have to go."

Jack pouted and opened his mouth to protest.

Aaron shook his head "I promised Rebel's parents to have him back by two and I know you both wanted to get some lunch before we dropped him off."

"But I…I'm not hungry," Jack lied; he obviously wanted to stay and have fun with Penelope more than he wanted food.

"That's not what you said twenty minutes ago," Aaron said raising a brow at his son.

Penelope intervened, she could see the argument coming on "Actually Jack, Eric and I should be going too but maybe we can go bowling together some other time."

"Okay…" Jack mumbled.

Aaron sent Penelope a thankful look.

Then all five of them packed up their stuff, gave their shoes back and headed out together.

"Thank you Garcia," Aaron said "the boys were really happy to spend some time with you."

"No problem Hotch," she said "you know I love spending time with my Jackers and Rebel is really sweet too."

Aaron nodded looking over his shoulder at the two boys who were talking to Eric.

"Well it was nice seeing you," Aaron said "come on boys." He headed towards the parking lot.

"You too." Penelope said to him.

"It was nice meeting you," Eric said as he wrapped his arm around Penelope's waist.

Aaron's eyes narrowed on that arm and he grunted something unintelligible to the man. He took Jack's hand who in turn took Rebel's hand, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Own. **

**Please R&R**

**Enjoy! **

…

Penelope pushed open the doors to the BAU and strode in. She was there early; most of her team wouldn't be arriving for another hour.

That is all except for one member, she hoped.

Her gaze landed on the office she was headed for and smiled when she saw the light on.

She knew he would be there early, he almost always was.

She determinedly hurried up the stairs and walked over to the office door.

She knocked to announce her presence but didn't wait for an invite. She opened the door and stepped inside.

He had been looking over a case file but put it down as he looked up at her.

"Kitten?" he questioned her, he frowned worriedly when he saw the look on her face "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you." she answered.

He gestured to the chair in front of his desk "By all means."

"Thank you," she said taking a seat, she ran her hands down over her skirt to flatten the wrinkles before looking Dave in the eye.

"Okay," she said "I've been mulling this over all weekend and couldn't come to a conclusion so I came to the one person I thought might have one."

Penelope fidgeted in her seat, she didn't like going behind her boss's back and asking about personal information but she was worried about the man.

"What is wrong with Hotch?" she asked steadily.

Dave shook his head "Why would you think there was something wrong with him? As far as I know he's fine."

Penelope glared "Don't give me that David Rossi."

Dave stared blankly at her and she huffed.

"At the bar the other night I thought it was weird that Hotch didn't stick around..."

"He was tired and needed to go home for Jack..." Dave trailed off when he saw the look on Penelope's face.

"Don't interrupt," Penelope scolded "and then thought it was even stranger that he didn't wait to say goodbye. But I considered that if he was really tired and didn't want to interrupt Eric and me, then I could understand him leaving. But that changed when Eric and I saw him at the bowling alley on Saturday."

Inside Dave swore, on the outside his posture didn't change.

"I went over to say hi when I saw him with Jack and one of Jack's friends and he was downright rude. I know Hotch can be brooding and formal, and even unemotional at times depending on what he's doing but he's never been rude. That's just not like him, you can correct me if I'm wrong but I think it's against a unit chief's nature."

Penelope stared at him expectantly.

Dave sighed "Listen Kitten, I know Aaron has been under a bit of stress lately..."

Penelope was instantly concerned.

"What kind of stress has he been under? You mean at work because our cases haven't been anything out of the ordinary lately...has he been getting pressure from above, are they trying to split our team up again? Or is it his home life...there's nothing wrong with Jack is there, I mean he seemed fine at the bowling alley..." Penelope rattled off, scenarios rushing through her head, until Dave held up a hand to quiet her.

"Penelope," he said calmly "we just need to be patient, give him some space, and I'm sure he'll be good in no time."

"Give him some space..." Penelope repeated.

She didn't like that idea; she had never been one to just sit on the sidelines when one of her friend's was in trouble.

Dave nodded and Penelope sighed.

"Fine," she said "I'll give him some space but if that doesn't work, we're doing it my way."

"And what way would that be?" Dave asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer or not.

"Lots of attention, baked goods and offers to chat," Penelope said matter-of-factly "until he gives in and gives it up."

Dave shook his head, he knew Aaron would hate that "You're like a dog with a bone."

"Don't you know it Super-Agent" Penelope replied with an evil smile.

"Let's hope my way works then, for all of our sakes" Dave muttered.

Penelope nodded "Just give him some space." She repeated one last time before she got up to leave.

…

And give him some space she did, but it didn't help. With time he only seemed to get worse. It had been three months since that day at the bowling alley and Aaron Hotchner, as much as everyone hated to admit it, had become a grouchy bastard.

He always seemed to be in a bad mood but especially when he was around or had to interact with Penelope.

And the team…well it was tearing them apart.

Their sweet, fun, loving Penelope had picked up on the anger being directed at her and with each passing day the other members of the team watched as she slowly fell apart.

She had no idea what she had done wrong and the team tried to convince her that she wasn't responsible for Aaron's permanent bad mood but with his actions there could be no denying it.

The other members of the team had tried to talk to Aaron about it but there was no talking to him. Not even Dave could get through to him.

Aaron spent as little time in the office as his job allowed, most nights taking his work home with him.

Which was his plan for that night too but he was interrupted.

The case had been brutal. It had been in Minnesota. An internet predator had been tricking teen boys into meeting him in the park, always two teens at a time and then would have them fight each other to the death. The winner he would kill afterwards, leaving both boys' bodies in public places.

Penelope had come with them, to dig through the victims computers.

The case had been going like they usually did, it was stressful but every case they had was stressful.

It was on the last day that things blew up.

Penelope had been talking to the lead detective as she did background checks on two possible suspects. She had been flirting with Morgan and the detective like she always did. It was nothing out of the ordinary for her but something about her attitude had pushed Aaron the wrong way.

He had come over to them and yelled at her for being unprofessional and wasting time. The whole police station had looked on shocked and left Penelope very embarrassed.

Derek had been about ready to punch Hotch for hurting his Baby Girl when Penelope had piped up "The unsub is Greg Parks," she said seriously adding "Sir" as though it was an afterthought. "You'll find his address on your tablets."

Then she stood stiffly and walked away.

Derek glared at Aaron before following her.

They caught Greg Parks an hour later, and were able to save his two latest victims.

The plane ride home that night had been tense; no one had said a word. They all hurried to get off the plane as soon as it landed.

Derek offered to drive Penelope home but she brushed him off, jumped in Ester and was on the road before Derek could even get into his SUV.

As Aaron walked to his own car he could feel the anger rolling off his teammates, all directed at him and he knew he deserved it.

He had been out of line when he had yelled at her.

He had felt bad the moment he had said what he had, but his anger had been building for a long time.

At first it had just been annoyance. Whenever he had seen Penelope so happy, her eyes basically glowing with love. When she had been talking on her cell he would wonder just who was on the other line and his mind always brought up a smug-faced Eric.

He had tried to ignore it but given their jobs and how often they were around each other, it seemed impossible to get away from.

His resentment at himself for not doing anything sooner and at Eric for seemingly being Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes grew every day. He hated that Penelope seemed to be spending all her free time with the other man, and he frequently wished it was he she was going home to.

He knew he was jealous and it was unbecoming but he couldn't help it.

He ended up not being able to stand being around Penelope and grew angrier and angrier when he was around her. He seemed to always be in a bad mood and began to snap at the others.

He hated himself for it but he just didn't know how to get over it.

So that night, wanting to get in and out of the office as quick as possible, he starting grabbing all the files he was planning to bring home.

He piled them on his desk and was about to start putting them in his briefcase when there was a knock behind him.

He tensed; he didn't want to talk to anybody that night.

Guessing it was probably Dave or Derek coming to confront him he stood up a little straighter and tried to look his most formidable as he turned. However the wind was taken out of his sails when he saw who it actually was.

Penelope stood there. She glared at him as she took a step inside his office. It was obvious that she had been crying and his heart ached knowing that he had been the cause.

"Garcia," he said, thankful that his voice didn't crack.

"Sir," she returned forcefully.

He could tell that she was doing her best to keep it together.

The coward in Aaron took that moment to rear its ugly head. He just couldn't do this now. He knew Penelope deserved an apology and an explanation but he just didn't have one he was willing to admit to at the moment.

"I was just leaving," he said gesturing at the files on his desk.

Penelope snorted bitterly "Running away is more like it."

Aaron's eye twitched. It was the truth of course but he hated to be reminded of it.

He shook his head "You can believe whatever you want."

He moved to grab the last of the files but ended up dropping them when he heard Penelope whimper "What did I do wrong?"

He turned back to her, new tears had begun to form in her eyes and she was shaking. He couldn't tell whether it was out of sadness or anger.

Penelope wiped a tear away with the back of her hand. "What did I do?" she asked again, her voice trembling "Where did I go wrong? Please…please just tell me."

Aaron ignored the files that he had dropped on the floor. He walked towards Penelope but went right past her.

His pace quickened once he was out the door, he made a beeline towards the elevators.

He almost groaned as he could hear Penelope's heels clicking hurriedly along behind him.

"Hotch stop," she called, she was out of breath, a combination of her tears and the pace they were moving at "slow down!"

Aaron got to the elevators and hit the down button.

She grabbed the crook of his arm and he swung around.

Penelope gasped at the emotion pouring off him, he almost looked deranged.

"I'm not doing this now," he said tightly, trying not to raise his voice.

That pissed Penelope off "When then? It's not like you're ever around. What happened to you? You act like a child!"

Aaron glared at her "Don't."

"Whatever," Penelope was yelling now "you think you're so great do you Hotch? I used to respect you but now…god I can barely stand to be in your presence. I mean where do you get off yelling at me like you did today?"

"You were being unprofessional," Aaron stated keeping his voice low and wishing Penelope would do the same as people were starting to stare.

Penelope glared, her face practically burning "Like that's ever bothered you before Sir. I always, always get the job done no matter what. You had no right to embarrass me like that…"

Penelope trailed off as he grabbed her arm. The elevator had arrived and he quickly pulled her on to it. The doors shut before anyone could follow them.

They were standing really close and he was breathing heavily.

He looked towards Penelope just as she was about to open her mouth to continue, but she never got a chance.

His lips came down on hers, making her gasp. He kissed her greedily, enjoying the softness of her lips. His hands came up to cup her face and he pushed her hard against the wall of the elevator. She moaned, her hands going around his neck, pulling him closer.

Then the elevator came to a stop and Aaron pulled away hastily. He looked at Penelope's kiss swollen lips and cloudy eyes, and shook his head.

He couldn't believe what he had just done.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, turning to stare at the floor.

"Hotch," she tried but he wasn't listening, as soon as the doors opened he was gone, leaving a breathless and confused Penelope staring after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Own. **

**Please R&R **

**Happy Turkey Day People! **

**Last night at dinner my family and I went around the table and said what we were thankful for. I just wanted to add one more thing. I'm thankful for all of my wonderful reviewers. **

**Enjoy! **

…

Penelope sat quietly on a bench outside the FBI. She sat with her arms crossed over her chest fighting the cool wind of the September evening because when she'd been pulled onto the elevator by Aaron, she hadn't had her coat with her. It was still up in her office along with her purse but she wasn't yet ready to go inside. Instead she stared blankly at the cars streaming past on the road by the office building.

After Aaron had basically run from the elevator, Penelope made no effort to move. She had been stunned, completely and utterly, she never imagined her boss would kiss her.

When the doors began to slide shut she reached forward causing them to open again and stepped out. Without thought, she strode over to the bench and plopped down; she sat there in almost complete darkness with the only light being from a street lamp that kept flickering.

"Pen?"

Startled Penelope looked up to see Emily staring at her in concern.

"Hey," she mumbled quietly.

Emily frowned "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

Penelope shrugged.

Emily sat down beside her. She had been heading to the parking lot and almost missed Penelope. Her keys had fallen while she was walking and when she turned back to grab them she had seen the hunched over figure of her friend.

Her canary yellow dress being a dead given away that it was Penelope.

"We thought you went home," Emily said as a shiver ran down her spine "it's freezing out here. Aren't you cold?"

"A bit," Penelope said with a slight nod.

"Well then we should get you inside or you're going to catch a cold."

Penelope nodded again but she made no move to get up.

That worried Emily.

She touched Penelope's shoulder softly "Okay," she stated "What's wrong?"

"He kissed me." Penelope mumbled, looking at the ground.

"I'm guessing we're not talking about Eric right? Cause, well that wouldn't be much of a surprise."

"No," Penelope said her voice trembling "Hotch..."

Emily was surprised, of course she had known how Hotch felt about Penelope but she had never expected him to act on his feelings.

But she guessed every man had their breaking point, even Hotch.

Not noticing Emily's lack of response, Penelope continued. "I was going to go home but then I found myself headed back here. I was just so angry at Hotch and wanted to know what it was I did wrong. Why he has been treating me as he has the past few months? So I confronted him and naturally we got into an argument. He wanted to go home but I wouldn't let him and followed him to the elevators where I yelled at him some more. We were kinda causing a scene so he pulled me into the elevator and that's when it happened. He leaned in and kissed me."

Penelope sighed and ran a hand over her face. "Now everything makes sense," she muttered "Hotch's bad mood started right after Eric came into my life."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

Penelope turned and looked at Emily "I love Eric…" she whispered quietly and Emily found that the hope she had been keeping for both Penelope and Aaron to walk away from this situation happily began slipping.

"But," Penelope continued "I…if there was a chance for me and Hotch… I mean I know that's horrible to say, Eric is such an awesome guy and I obviously don't deserve him after this, but I've always had a bit of a crush on Hotch. Plus when he kissed me…I felt something, I could feel this passion that I've never felt with anyone, not even Eric. I kissed him back and was disappointed when he pulled away."

Penelope shook her head "This is all just so messed up. I wish I had known about Hotch's feelings before I had met Eric."

Emily held her hand out to Penelope "I'm sorry Pen," she whispered "what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," Penelope stated "but for now, I think I'm going to go home. I really have to think about it before I make any decisions."

Emily nodded "Do you want me to give you a ride? I'm not sure if you're really in the best shape to be driving."

Penelope thought about it for a moment. She wanted to tell Emily no because she really just wanted to be alone but she knew she was in a distracted state of mind and it would be best if she didn't drive.

"You don't mind?" Penelope asked.

"Of course not," Emily said.

"Okay thanks," Penelope said "I just have to run upstairs and grab my stuff."

"I'll wait right here," Emily said as Penelope headed inside. When Emily could no longer see her, she pulled out her cell phone.

…

Dave frowned as he hung up the phone and walked to his front door.

He hadn't been expecting anyone but someone had been insistently knocking for a good 30 seconds.

He was peeved that he had to end his phone call but the pounding had gotten increasingly louder when he didn't immediately rush to the door.

Dave pulled open the door mid knock and Aaron Hotchner just about fell inside.

Dave frowned as Aaron caught his balance and walked inside without even a 'Hello.'

"Of course, come right in" Dave muttered sarcastically as he watched Aaron walk into his kitchen.

He shook his head and closed the door, going to see just what was up with his friend, though he already had a pretty good idea.

When Dave walked into the kitchen Aaron was leaning against the counter with his head in his hands, it was obvious to Dave that his friend had been drinking.

"So...?" Dave prompted.

Aaron looked up at him "How about some of your famous scotch? I could use it right now."

"I bet." Dave said under his breath but Aaron was too preoccupied to listen.

Dave got two tumblers out of his cupboard and then pulled out a bottle of half empty scotch. He poured Aaron a drink and passed it to him.

"It's really..." he began as he watched Aaron pick it up and swallow it down "strong."

Aaron put the empty glass down in front of him and sighed "I kissed Penelope."

Dave watched him closely, he had already known since it had been Emily he had been talking to when Aaron showed up. She had told him everything Penelope had told her.

When Dave didn't say anything Aaron continued "I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done it but she looked so beautiful even in her anger and I just couldn't stop myself. I've been holding myself back the last few months and making a complete idiot out of myself in the process and I just snapped. She must hate me. I would hate me. I've treated her badly for months and then I practically jumped her in the elevator..."

Dave took a sip of his scotch and hummed. "I doubt she hates you, though that would be the natural reaction after the way you have behaved. However Penelope's not one to hold grudges, luckily for you."

Aaron shook his head "Still I never should have done it. I could have cost us our jobs and though at the moment it's obvious I don't deserve to keep mine, I don't want to get Penelope in trouble. I've abused my power."

"That's true," Dave said "though not in the way I think you're thinking."

Aaron stared at him, not understanding.

"You abused your power earlier tonight, not when you kissed her but when you yelled at her in the police station."

"Yes I did, but it was also an abusive of power when I kissed her." Aaron stated.

Dave shrugged.

"What?" Aaron asks annoyed.

"Well," Dave asked "what was her reaction?" even though he already knew the answer.

"She...kissed me back" Aaron said.

"There," Dave said "if she kissed you back than she probably wasn't all that upset about it. Penelope's not some faint hearted fool, she knows you would never willing do something to hurt her."

Aaron shook his head a little harder, he shouldn't be trying to make it okay. There was nothing okay about it. Penelope had a boyfriend and it was against the bureau's fraternization rules.

"It was still wrong, I shouldn't have done it," Aaron said "you know how Strauss would react if she found out."

"I do but I don't think you can say the same thing," Dave said "the fraternization policy was put in for guys like Derek and my younger self. Stringing women along and leaving broken hearts in our wake, just waiting for a lawsuit. It's different with you and Penelope though..."

Aaron still didn't look convinced.

"Of course," Dave added "it would be rather hypocritical of Erin if she came down on you and Penelope."

Dave said it with a shit-eating grin and Aaron gaped up at him.

"So the rumors are true?" Aaron questioned.

"Yes," Dave replied, slightly proud of himself that even at sixty he could still make it into the rumor mill "most of them."

That information caused Aaron to pause and really think about us predicament.

Dave poured him another scotch in the silence.

Aaron looked up after a really long time "I really do like her." he stated.

"That's obvious." Dave said.

Aaron scowled at him.

"If she'd give me a chance, there's nothing more I really want. I mean I've tried fighting it but that's gotten me nowhere."

Dave nodded.

"It's just..."

"Eric?" Dave supplied.

"Yeah" Aaron said.

"That is the one thing," Dave said.

Aaron looked up at him.

"I hope you're really willing to commit to Penelope because I know she likes him and I could see them having a future together. He can give her what she wants and needs. I have a feeling she would give that up if there was a chance to be with you but it wouldn't be fair to her if down the line you decided that she wasn't the one for you."

Aaron stared blankly at him.

"If it was under any other circumstances I would tell you to go for it and see how it goes but she has something good Aaron and you and I both know she deserves something good. So only go into this if you're really sure about it."

That seemed to sober Aaron up.

"I should go," He said.

"Why don't you stay?" Dave asked "I don't think you're in any state to leave."

"No," Aaron responded, "my place isn't that far and I need the walk to clear my head."

Dave followed Aaron to the door "Are you sure?" Dave asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Aaron said opening the door "oh and thanks for the scotch."

Dave nodded and watched his friend start down the road.

…

Penelope flopped onto her couch when she got home. She curled into a tight ball and let her thoughts consume her.

Emily had just dropped her off.

Penelope groaned when her cell started buzzing and pulled it from her jacket pocket. Her stomach lurched when she saw Eric's grinning face on the caller ID.

Biting her lip she schooled herself to act normal and picked up the phone "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Gorgeous," Eric replied "So…what are you up to?"

."Not much," Penelope said "lazing on the couch, I just got home from work."

"Oh?" Eric asked a teasing quality to his voice "You don't think you might have forgotten something do you?"

"No I…" Penelope began but then it hit her "Oh my gosh, I…we had a date! I had a stressful day at work and totally forgot, I'm so sorry."

"Penelope relax," Eric said calmly "It's fine, I figured as much. I was just calling to make sure you were okay."

Penelope felt her chest tighten painfully, why did Eric have to be such an amazing guy? "That's so sweet…" Penelope mumbled "Yes I'm okay, other than a little tired."

She felt so bad lying to him. How could fate be so cruel? She had never had anyone like Eric or Aaron want her and now she had two. It just wasn't fair.

She didn't know what she was going to do.

"Do you want me to come over?" Eric asked "I could bring you dinner, maybe give you a foot massage…relieve your stress?"

Penelope could hear the arousal in his voice and normally she would have had no objection but the idea of seeing him and having to act normal after the night she had was out of the question.

"As nice as that sounds, I think I'm just going to go to sleep." Penelope answered.

"I understand," Eric said his voice sympathetic "Sweet dreams, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," Penelope said quietly "night."

She hung up the phone doubting there would be anything sweet about her dreams that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**My muse has been on a roll this week. I've been struggling to type fast enough to keep up with it, don't want to forget anything! **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

**… **

Penelope woke up to the sound of her cell phone buzzing on her nightstand. She groaned as she reached over to grab it. She felt like she had just gotten to sleep, once she got a look at her alarm clock she realized that wasn't far from the truth.

"Hello?" she mumbled groggily.

"Pen," the voice on the other end said "it's JJ, we have a case."

"Uh..." Penelope whined "just once I wish serial killers were more considerate of a girl's beauty sleep."

"Uh huh," JJ said "well the team is already headed to the jet, call us once you get in."

"Kay Jayje," Penelope said making herself get up "have a good flight."

Penelope hung up her cell phone; she pulled an outfit out of her dresser and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

...

Penelope sighed, she had just talked to Derek and he told her that the team was on their way home.

The case had lasted four days and Penelope was glad it was over.

She hadn't talked to Aaron at all during the case but she felt like a bit of the tension between them had lifted.

When she had seen him before the team left he no longer seemed to be directing his anger at her, however he also hadn't said anything to her.

Penelope really hoped that one way or another their relationship could get back to normal.

She had done a lot of thinking the night before, as well as a lot of tossing and turning but she still had no solution to her problem.

She was contemplating telling Eric what had happened between her and Aaron.

She didn't think it was a good idea but she also didn't think she could continue to see him and not tell him, she didn't want to lie to him.

Penelope sighed as she started entering information about the case into her records.

She wanted to leave early tonight because she had a dinner date with Eric.

Hopefully she'd be done in an hour or so, maybe she'd even be able to leave before the team got back. Even if Aaron was acting slightly more normal, she didn't really want to run into him, at least not that night.

However two hours later Penelope was still working on inputting data, since she had run into a bit of trouble with one of her programs.

She felt like groaning when there was a knock on her door but instead called for whoever it was to come in and turned in her chair to greet them.

She was surprised to see Aaron on the other side of the door. She hadn't thought he would seek her out. "Gar...Penelope, do you mind if I come in?"

Penelope shrugged "You can come in."

"Thanks," Aaron said walking in; he closed the door behind him.

"What is this about?" she asked right away.

He eyed her for a second "The other night..." he explained.

"Oh," Penelope said.

"Yeah," Aaron said knowing how she felt "I just wanted to say Penelope that the way I acted the other night was totally unacceptable. Not just the other night, the last few months my behavior has been inappropriate and disgusting. I'm sorry for how I have treated you, you didn't deserve that and it was unprofessional of me. I would understand if you wanted to report my behavior because at the moment I really don't deserve to lead this team."

Penelope was rather shocked by his speech, she had expected and apology from him but this seemed a little extreme.

"You were correct the other night when you said I was running away. I was running away from the problem. I was so worried that if I stayed I would do something I would regret that could cause both of us to lose out jobs."

Penelope sat silently staring at him.

He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly "Penelope I'm..." he stopped wondering if he was really doing the right thing but he forced himself to continue, he promised himself he would be totally honest with her "I'm in love with you. I'm not sure exactly when it happened but I've been pushing my feelings aside and I didn't even realize just how deeply my feeling went until I saw you with Eric for the first time. It hit me then and there but I fought it and ended up making both our lives miserable, as well as the rest of the team's."

Penelope gaped at him. She couldn't believe he was in love with her too. She loved Eric but as she had told Emily the night before if there was a chance with Aaron, a member of her team, of her family. Someone she had known for years and really cared about. Who she had crushed on, she couldn't just ignore it...

"However..."

Penelope frowned.

"I know you are with Eric and I know you two are good together as much as I hate to admit it. I've thought it over and realized my dreams are unrealistic. I'm an old man compared to Eric and he can give you things I can't. You'd surly have a happier life with him and I don't want to put you in any position of having to choose. I don't want to ruin what you have with him. So I just wanted to say that you should be happy with Eric and forget what happened between us. I promise to remain only a friend, if you'll allow me that and I'll never treat you the way I did the last few months, which again I am incredibly sorry for. I hope you can forgive me Penelope."

With that Aaron walked to the door leaving a speechless Penelope.

"Goodnight Penelope," he said before walking out the door.

Penelope was stunned; she sat staring at her open doorway to the hallway beyond. She couldn't believe Aaron had the nerve to walk in here and tell her how she should feel and who she should be with.

She wished he had just stopped at the apology.

But now she was even more at a loss for what she should do.

She wanted a chance to be with Aaron but he had just dismissed her, which she guessed should have made it easier for her to choose Eric, but now she was just more confused about what to do.

Penelope was lost in thought, wondering if she should go after Aaron and give him a piece of her mind when the alarm on her phone went off.

She turned and grabbed it off her desk.

"Crackers," she swore, she needed to leave now if she was going to be on time for her date with Eric.

She cleaned up the papers on her desk and shut down her computers. She decided that she would head home to get ready for her date and figure out what she was going to do with her situation at a later time.

Maybe her date with Eric would clear some things up for her.

…

Penelope did her best to give Eric a genuine smile when he picked her up that night.

He whistled when he saw her and took her hand so he could twirl her around. The skirt of the navy, lace, A-line dress she was wearing billowed out around her and she laughed.

"You look gorgeous," he said.

"Thank you," she said and allowed him to lead her to his car.

"So where are we headed tonight?" Penelope asked as they drove.

"I'm afraid it's nowhere fancy," Eric said and she could see a blush on his face "my reservations fell though at Carmella's."

Penelope's eyebrows rose to her hairline. Carmella's was only the fanciest restaurant in Virginia. The only couples she had known to go there went for special events like anniversaries. She couldn't see why Eric would have wanted to take her there for just a plain old Wednesday night date.

She was actually glad that his reservations had fallen through since though her dress was nice, she would have felt out of place there without a nicer outfit.

"So," Eric said as he pulled into his driveway "I had to improvise."

Penelope gasped when she looked out at his house, there were twinkling white lights wrapped around the gate that surrounded his front porch.

Penelope felt a pit form in her stomach; she hoped the lights were early Christmas decorations.

Eric helped her out of the car and led her up to the house.

They walked in and Eric guided her to the dining room. Penelope took in the table spread; the atmosphere was very romantic with candles sitting on the table and Eric's best china laid out.

"What do you think?" Eric asked.

Penelope swallowed "It's nice."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her, she tensed and didn't respond. She was surprised to find that she was uncomfortable kissing him. She guessed it made sense since she still felt bad for not telling him about Aaron.

He pulled away and frowned at her unresponsiveness but didn't say anything about it.

"Why don't you sit down while I go get the main course?" he asked pulling out her chair.

She nodded and sat down.

He smiled and leaned in to light the candle "I'll be right back."

Penelope waited there, feeling slightly nervous, she wasn't sure why but something just seemed different about Eric tonight.

When he returned he was carrying two plates of steak with asparagus and mashed potatoes. It was her favorite dish.

Once he placed her plate in front of her he hurried back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of white wine, also her favorite.

He poured her a glass and then smiled as they tucked into the food.

The conversation was a little stiff as they ate and Eric kept nervously tapping his fingers on the table.

Penelope's suspicions were slowly being confirmed and she was trying to get up the courage to tell him about Aaron before things went any farther.

She made it till desert when Eric brought out two bowls of ice cream and moved his chair closer to her.

"Penelope," he said taking her hand "are you okay because you seem a little off tonight?"

She knew this was her chance to tell him the truth, but it was hard.

She bit her lip "Eric, you remember my boss Aaron?"

Eric nodded "Of course, he's been giving you a bit of trouble these past few months right?" He looked concerned.

"Yes," Penelope said "but I found out why the other night…It's just, well…"

"It's okay Penelope," Eric said gently "you can tell me."

Penelope nodded but it was still hard "He…he kissed me."

Eric's eyes widened "What?" he asked "Why would he…did you tell anyone about it?"

Penelope rubbed a hand over her face "Eric," she said "I kissed him back."

"You…" Eric stared at her his expression slowly changing from outrage, to confusion, to understanding. "You liked it," he whispered almost to himself.

"I'm sorry," Penelope said.

Eric didn't say anything. He stared past her blankly for a long time and Penelope started to nervously fidget.

Finally he pulled something out of his jacket pocket "That's too bad," Eric said his hand opened to revealed a tiny black velvet box "because I was going to ask you to marry me tonight, but now I'm not sure you'd say yes."

He opened the box and placed it on the table.

Inside sat a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Own. **

**This was actually the first chapter I wrote of this story and I'm so happy I finally get to post it! **

**Please R&R**

**Hope you like it! **

**…**

Penelope gasped, staring down at the ring "Oh my god," she whispered "Eric I..."

Eric took her hand in his "Penelope I love you, but I want you to be happy. If you're not going to be happy, if you're going to have regrets, I don't want that."

Penelope stared at him wide eyed; she felt tears threatening to fall.

"I want you to be happy," Eric reiterated "and if marrying me isn't going to make you happy than I'll have to live with that."

"Oh Eric," Penelope mumbled, a single tear rolling down her cheek and splashing onto her hand in his "what did I do to deserve you?"

Eric stared into her eyes, searching for her answer.

"I'm sorry Eric..." she began.

He sighed in resignation and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry..." Penelope cried, tears rolling freely down her face now.

"No," he said "no don't be sorry, we can't help who we love."

He picked up the jewelry box and placed it back into his pocket. He then stood and began cleaning up the plates; their ice cream sat melting in their bowls.

Penelope stood up too. She put her hand over his arm stopping his movements.

Then made him look at her "I really did like you Eric and I'm so glad I met you. You made me confident in myself and gave me things I never thought I would have in a relationship. I'm so sorry things had to end this way."

Eric took Penelope's hand brought it to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss "I know..." he said pulling away "now go, I know you have some place you want to be."

Penelope stalled for a moment; she leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "You are going to make some woman so happy one day."

She then turned on her heel, grabbed her purse and headed out the front door.

Since Eric had picked her up earlier she didn't have her car, instead she made her way to the main street and she hailed a cab.

As they drove it began to rain. Penelope watched the rain drops roll down her window.

She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in less than 24 hours.

She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't give Aaron and her a shot. But the way he had told her how he felt and then so easily dismissed it, had her heart aching.

She didn't really know how she was feeling. As good as it had felt to hear Aaron say that he loved her, she was still mad at him.

When they were three blocks away from Aaron's apartment, the taxi driver slowed down as they hit traffic.

The driver looked at her through the rear view mirror "Construction" he explained.

It was pouring rain now but Penelope couldn't sit idle as they slowly inched ahead.

She dug through her purse "Here," she said to the driver handing him a few bills, it was more than enough to pay for the ride "thanks."

She leapt out of the cab, the door slamming behind her.

The rain soaked her from head to toe in a matter of minutes as she hurried down the street, leaving her shivering.

The sound of her heels clicking on the pavement was drowned out by the storm.

When Penelope reached the apartment she hurried up the steps and knocked on the door.

She stood out there shivering, her arms tucked around herself to keep warm. She regretted wearing a sleeveless dress.

Finally she heard sounds of life on the other side of the door. There was a hesitation before she heard the lock turning.

The door opened to reveal Aaron standing in his pajamas which consisted of a white t-shirt and red plaid flannel bottoms.

"Penelope?" he questioned taking in her appearance. Her hair was plastered to her face and her dress clung to her.

Penelope pushed past him and walked inside.

She looked around, wondering if Jack was around.

"Sleepover at Rebel's" he said like he was reading her thoughts once he'd gotten over his surprise.

She turned to him "You can't..." her voice trembled and tears came to the surface once more.

She started again "You can't just tell me that you're in love with me," her tears were flowing freely now "and then tell me to go and be happy with someone else. Dismissing it and me like it's nothing."

Penelope was shaking now as she gestured between them in anger.

Her voice became quiet "That's not fair Aaron...you didn't even give me a chance to respond. You dropped that bomb on me and then just left."

Aaron felt horrible seeing how hurt she was.

"But worst of all, you made the decision by yourself, you didn't even have the decency to ask me how I felt. You dismissed me Aaron!"

Penelope's tears choked her up and Aaron reached for her.

She let him pull her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered regretfully while rubbing soothing circles up and down her back.

She buried her face in his chest until her tears subsided.

Then she looked up at him, he truly did look sorry.

"I just wish you'd given me a chance to tell you how I felt." Penelope said.

Aaron's fingers ran through her blonde locks unthinkingly "I'm sorry I didn't."

Penelope nodded "Well if you had given me that chance you might have heard me say that I care for you too..."

Aaron stopped her "What about Eric?"

Penelope sighed "Eric asked me to marry him tonight."

Aaron stiffened and took a step back "That's great..." he said emotionlessly "I'm happy for you."

Penelope laughed as she wiped at her tear stained face "But I told him no, that I couldn't because my boss told me he loved me and turned my world upside down."

"What?" Aaron asked torn.

Penelope shook her head "You call yourself a profiler. Aaron I've had a crush on you for the last eight years but pushed it away as wishful thinking. How could my amazingly kind, helpful and gorgeous boss ever like me back?"

Aaron was stunned.

"At first I tried not to think of you that way. You had Haley and my thoughts and feelings were inappropriate. But then in the last few years we got closer and those thoughts and feelings came rushing back full force. But as I said before I never thought it could happen and did my best to hide them."

Penelope stepped into Aaron's arms again. "You're not just an old man to me Aaron, not even close. I know you could give me just as much as anybody else could, probably more. And besides I already would have everything I want. You and my little Jackers, whom I could never have given up, my friends around me and hopefully a long and happy life. The happy is a given if I'm with you."

Aaron stared at her mesmerized.

"You really mean all of that?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Penelope said "but no more making decisions without me."

He pulled her closer "I promise" he whispered just before leaning in to capture her lips.

She had thought the last kiss in the elevator was good but this one was amazing, it made her toes curl. With it she could feel all of his desire and love for her. Aaron explored her mouth with every fiber of his being. His hands ran through her hair and his tongue darted into her mouth, making her moan in pleasure.

It seemed like and eternity before he pulled away, leaving both of them breathless.

"Let's go get you warmed up," he said taking her hand and leading her down the hall.

…

**A/N: We're heading into our final chapters. I'm leaving for China in 13 days and I'm not sure if I'll be able to access fanfiction since I know some websites are blocked there, so I want to get this story done before then. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Own. **

**Please R&R. **

**YAY! I've had the idea for this chapter in my head for the last five months; thankfully I finally got it written down. **

**Enjoy! **

**...**

Penelope bounded into the bar, her heels clicking on the hard wood floor and a smile firmly in place; she headed straight to the team who were sitting at their usual table.

"Hey Baby Girl," Derek said when he looked up and saw her "You're looking especially fine tonight."

Penelope's grin got impossibly wider as she sat down on the bench seat beside Derek. He pulled her into a one armed hug and the rest of the team had to agree, Penelope did look fine. When she'd walked over to them she had had a bounce in her step, and she was all dressed up tonight, more dressed up than a night at the bar required.

When Penelope pulled away Derek looked her up and down. "Seriously Baby, you're practically glowing, what's up with you?"

Penelope looked around "Is everyone here?" she asked though it was obvious who was missing.

"Aaron just called and said he would be here in a few minutes, he got held up," Dave said.

"Well, you'll have to wait until he gets here," Penelope said using her fingers to zip her lips as she waved over the waitress.

The team exchanged looks, there was definitely something up.

"What can I get for you tonight?" the waitress asked.

"A glass of white wine please," Penelope said "thanks,"

The woman nodded and headed back to the bar.

When Penelope turned back around the team was eyeing her suspiciously, "What?" she said, glancing at Derek.

"Can't you give us a hint?" he asked.

Penelope shook her head and laughed "Nope, I don't want to ruin the surprise," she said, secretly enjoying their impatience.

Dave shot a look at Emily, thinking she might know something considering she was the person Penelope had confided in that night when Aaron had kissed her, but the brunette shook her head discreetly causing Dave to worry.

Aaron hadn't told him what had happened with Penelope after they had their little chat. When he had brought it up Aaron had told him just to leave it. The unit chief had returned to his old self but his mood hadn't drastically changed to support either the possibility of them getting together or not.

Now with the way Penelope was acting he was worried that her news wouldn't bode well for Aaron, he didn't think the Unit Chief could handle what he thought was about to happen.

"Here you go Miss," the waitress was back placing Penelope's wine on the table. Penelope spun around to her a little too quickly and her hand accidently hit the newly placed glass. Penelope's eyes went wide as she scrabbled to grab the glass before it fell over.

She managed to get a hold of the stem before it could hit the floor and break, allowing only a splatter of wine to slosh out of the glass and onto the table.

"I'm so sorry," Penelope said to the waitress "I'm a little clumsy today."

"Don't worry about it," the woman said with a somewhat forced smiled as she turned her back to go get a cloth.

"Oh josh that was embarss…" Penelope began but was interrupted when JJ gasped.

Penelope looked over at her in confusion and saw that JJ was staring wide eyed at her hand, and the gorgeous rock that was sitting on her ring finger.

"Shoot…" Penelope mumbled, as she followed JJ's gaze to her hand she had been previously concealing before the wine glass fell.

"Oh Pen," JJ said reaching for her hand "it's beautiful."

Penelope allowed JJ to take her hand, a light blush spreading across her features, "I know," she said watching as her friends took in the sparkling jewel.

It was a woven sterling silver ring with three diamonds crafted to look like blooming flowers.

While Emily and JJ gushed over the ring for a moment, the men at the table exchanged looks. By the look of the ring it had obviously cost a small fortune and Dave was wondering how a gym trainer had enough to pay for it.

"How'd it happen?" Emily asked "I mean were you expecting it?"

Penelope, after calming herself down from the excitement of letting her friends know, shook her head "I had no idea, I mean we haven't been dating for that long and we did have a few bumps along the way," Penelope looked directly at Emily when she said this "but the moment he got down on his knee, I just knew he was the right man for me. I mean he's always been perfect."

"Oh here comes Hotch," Penelope said as she nodded towards the entrance of the bar. The others turned their attention towards him before exchanging looks of panic.

This was going to destroy Hotch.

"Sweetness," Derek said his hand moving over to grasp Penelope's as Aaron got closer "maybe this isn't the right time."

Penelope frowned at Derek and tugged her hand away. She pushed herself up from the table just as Aaron reached it.

"Hi," he said smiling at Penelope.

"Hey," she said grinning back. Then she reached her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss, to the shock of their friends.

Aaron wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body and letting his hands roam her lower back. He didn't let up until they both needed air, not even when they heard cat-calls from a few tables away.

Penelope pulled back slowly, grinning shyly "Sorry, I may have let the cat out of the bag already, they saw the ring."

Aaron just laughed and bent to give her a quick peck on the lips "I had a feeling you'd have trouble keeping it a secret."

Penelope pouted but couldn't keep the smile from tugging at her lips "I tried to, honest, but then my wine glass split…"

She trailed off as a throat was cleared behind her and turned to look back at the team. They were all looking rather shocked, other than Dave who was looking bemused.

"This is your fiancé? You told me you worked it out with Eric, you said nothing about hooking up with Hotch!" Emily accused, upset about being left out of the loop when she finally found her voice.

"We didn't want to tell you guys until we were sure it would work out," Aaron explained "We thought we, well mostly I had jerked you all around enough. I insisted we keep it a secret, so don't blame Penelope."

"And I did work it out with Eric, so it wasn't exactly a lie," Penelope said "He took it surprisingly well when I told him about Aaron, and the moment in the elevator…"

"What moment in the elevator?" Reid asked.

"Oh," Penelope said realizing that only two people sitting at the table knew about that "Well after Aaron yelled at me while we were on the case in Minnesota, that night we got into an argument and he kissed me in the…"

Reid opened his mouth to protest again but Aaron stopped him "It's a long story, we'll explain everything later, but for now I'd really like to just sit down and share a few drinks over our engagement with our closest friends."

"Of course," Dave said not missing a beat "come sit, I'll order us a round."

Aaron smiled and gestured for Penelope to sit down first, then slid in beside her, his arm going around her shoulders.

Dave called the waiter over and ordered a bottle of their finest wine.

"So…" JJ said, a grin spreading across her face "How'd you propose?"

Emily leaned in closer from her end of the table as Penelope grinned up at Aaron, her eyes starting to water a little "It was so adorable," she answered "I had just got home and walked into the apartment. I called out for Aaron because he was supposed to meet me there and since he had left work earlier than I did I thought he would be home already. But there was no answer which I thought was a bit strange so I took out my cell phone to call him and walked into the living room, I switched on the light…and there they were."

Penelope actually did have tears rolling down her cheeks now as she retold the story. "Aaron and Jack were dressed in matching tuxes, both down on one knee, each holding out a ring." Penelope's hand slipped into her pocket and pulled out a very colorful ring made of string and slid it onto her finger where it joined the other one. "Jack said he had made his in art class, with the help of a teacher."

Penelope bit her lip "It was honestly the happiest moment of my life. Both Aaron and Jack asked me at the same time if I would marry them. Of course I said yes."

"Luckily for me," Aaron said leaning down to kiss her.

"That is adorable!" JJ squealed, Emily nodded her head in agreement "I'm so happy for you two."

"We all are man," Derek said clapping Aaron on the back.

At that moment the waitress came back, she gave them their drinks and then cleaned up the spilt wine.

Once the glasses had been passed out Dave raised his and smiled at the couple across from him "To Aaron and Penelope, may you be forever happy…for all of our sakes."

They all laughed, clinked their glasses together and drank to Dave's words.


End file.
